As computer games become more and more sophisticated, some players have sought to play computer games that are more interactive. That is, some players have sought to play computer games that do not respond to simple manipulation of controls on a control console, but instead respond directly to a user's movements, such as the position of the user's body or extremities. These games employ detectors, such as cameras, infrared receivers, ultrasound receivers and the like, to detect the position of the players or, in some cases, a player's extremities. The interactive computer game then provides the appropriate feedback in response to a player's movement. For example, the interactive computer game may simulate the position of a goalie in a soccer game. If the player moves quickly from left to right, then the interactive computer game may determine that the player has “blocked” a goal, and award the player points for blocking the goal. Thus, this type of interactive computer game allows a user to control the operation of the game by changing his or her position, making gestures, or otherwise moving his or her hands, arms, or legs.
This type of interactive game may employ a variety of different techniques to track a player's movements. As noted above, some games may use infrared or ultrasonic detectors to track the motion of the player. With these embodiments, the gaming device will have a sensor that transmits infrared or ultrasonic waves, and a receiver that receives the infrared or ultrasonic waves reflected from an object. The player will then typically don a reflective device that reflects the infrared or ultrasonic waves emitted by the gaming device back to its receiver.
With these types of interactive games, the player must put on a special device to assist the interactive game in tracking the player's movements. These devices may be cumbersome, and interfere with the natural feel of the game. Moreover, while some interactive games may allow multiple players to play simultaneously, in actuality the number of players may be limited by the number of tracking devices available.